Josajeh
Josajeh is a Redguard who can be found in the Ceporah Tower in Artaeum. She serves as the hidden main antagonist of the Psijic Order questline in . Interactions *The Psijics' Calling *Breaches on the Bay *Breaches of Frost and Fire *The Shattered Staff *A Breach Amid the Trees *A Time for Mud and Mushrooms *Time in Doomcrag's Shadow *A Breach Beyond the Crags *The Towers' Fall Dialogue Conversations ;The Towers' Fall After speaking to Relicmaster Glenadir: :Josajeh: I’m so sorry for disappointing you, loremaster." :Loremaster Celarus: "It is as I aIways said, Josajeh. Failure is an opportunity for growth. I hope this exile will lead you to better things." Quotes *''"Old Ways protect you, initiate. Hopefully, we'll have something for you when you return."'' – During "The Psijics' Calling," after acquiring the needed items *''"You're back! Good. You should go talk to the Loremaster—he's expecting you! We can speak after, all right?"'' – After sealing the breaches during "The Psijics' Calling" *''"Be careful, initiate. The fields and deserts around the Iliac Bay present their own risks—even on the best of days. Farewell."'' – After starting "Breaches on the Bay" *''"Safe travels, initiate. We'll share our findings with you as soon as you return."'' – After starting "Breaches of Frost and Fire" *''"Welcome back, initiate. The Loremaster has news you should hear. Go speak to him, all right?"'' – After sealing the breaches during "Breaches of Frost and Fire" *''"Have you spoken with Loremaster Celarus? I'm certain he has a task prepared for you."'' – Before starting "The Shattered Staff" *''"May the Old Ways guide your steps, initiate. And have a care around those fragments of the staff, all right? Items of power often draw dangerous creatures."'' – After speaking with her during "The Shattered Staff" *''"You're back! And you have the staff fragments? Well done! You should take them to the Loremaster at once. Go! Go!"'' – After finding the first four fragments *''"Did the Loremaster give you your next task? You should probably go speak with him."'' – Before starting "A Breach Amid the Trees" *''"I'm fine, initiate. You should set out soon."'' – After speaking with her during "A Breach Amid the Trees" *''"Old Ways protect you, initiate. Those swamps look very forbidding—but I'm sure it's nothing you hven't faced before."'' – After speaking with her during "A Time for Mud and Mushrooms" *''"Don't just stand there, initiate! Go speak to the Loremaster. I'm anxious to see these new fragments!"'' – After speaking after sealing the breaches during "A Time for Mud and Mushrooms" *''"Good luck finding those fragments!'' you believe we'll have all eight soon? Remarkable!" – Before starting "The Towers' Remains" *''"Were you succesful? You were, weren't you? Go tell the Loremaster, quick!"'' – After sealing the breaches during "The Towers' Remains" *''"Be cautious in Rivenspire. I hear there are more vampires than people out there."'' – After speaking with her during "Time in Doomcrag's Shadow" *''"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now …. You should go speak to the Loremaster."'' – After sealing the breaches during "Time in Doomcrag's Shadow" *''"I just need some time, initiate. To think. Be safe, all right?"'' – After speaking with her during "A Breach Beyond the Crags" *''"I use this staff to make right what once went wrong!"'' – After entering Time-Lost Throne Room *''"I will surrender myself to the Psijic Order and face my punishment. Without your intervention, I shudder to think what my recklessness could have done to the fabric of time. I know you don't want to hear this, but … thank you."'' – After speaking with her in Time-Lost Throne Room *''"Farewell."'' – Before going into the exile Appearances * es:Josajeh fr:Josajeh Category:Summerset: Artaeum Characters Category:Summerset: Redguards Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Quest Givers Category:Online: Psijic Order Members